A piece of story
by himehyuuga8
Summary: Hanya sepotong cerita romantis antara Naruto dan Hinata


' **A Piece Of Story'**

 **A Story by Hime**

 **Disclaimer : Masashii Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : Naruto & Hinata**

 **Rate : T (Teen)**

 **Warning : Oneshoot, newbie, gaje, ooc, pasaran?, de el el**

 **Don't like? Don't read ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ready?**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang gadis berambut indigo sedang menatap pantulan dirinya didepan sebuah cermin besar yang menempel dilemarinya, dengan sesekali memutar tubuhnya kekanan dan kekiri lalu memperbaiki tatanan rambutnya.

"Uhh aku tidak yakin dengan ini" Gerutu nya sambil mengangkat sedikit gaun berwarna ungu gelap yang sedang ia pakai. Gaun malam panjang sampai mata kaki tanpa lengan dengan v neck cukup rendah -tidak sampai memperlihatkan garis dada- dan backless yang memperlihatkan punggungnya yang putih mulus.

"Kau cantik Hinata" Sebuah suara baritone mengomentari penampilan gadis yang ternyata bernama hinata itu.

"Kyaaa.." Pekik Hinata menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada"N-Naruto-kun?".

"Hm."

"Sejak kapan kau disitu?" Tanya Hinata pada Naruto yang berdiri dan bersandar diambang pintu kamarnya.

"Sejak.." Naruto melihat jam tangan hitam yang melingkar ditangan kirinya "dua puluh tujuh detik yang lalu" jawabnya.

"Dan kenapa kau tidak ketuk pintu dulu Naruto-kun?"

"Hm, bukannya sudah biasa?" Jawab Naruto santai.

"Jangan menjadikannya biasa Naruto-kun, aku perempuan dan kau laki-laki"

"Hm, lalu apa masalahnya?"

"Yah b-bagaimana kalau saat kau masuk aku sedang ganti baju?" Hinata memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Itu akan menjadi tontonan yang menarik untukku" Jawab Naruto santai dengan senyum miringnya yang seksi.

"Naruto-kun jangan bercanda" menggembungkan pipinya yang sedikit cubby sebal karena Naruto selalu saja menggodanya.

"Oke oke aku tidak akan mengulanginya" Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya menyerah tidak mau membuat gadis itu marah padanya dan membuat repot kalau dia sampai marah "Jadi apa yang membuat mu berlama-lama didalam kamar?"

"A-ano aku tidak yakin dengan gaun ini" ucap Hinata pelan menunduk memandang gaunnya.

Naruto menghela nafas, berjalan mendekati Hinata yang masih menunduk seraya menatap gaun yang di kenakan gadis itu "Dengar Hinata, kau itu cantik malam ini dan.." Naruto memutar tubuh Hinata kembali menghadap cermin dan ia berdiri dibelakang Hinata. "kau.. sangat sexy" bisik Naruto ditelinga Hinata.

"B-Benarkah?" gagap Hinata, wajah Hinata memerah mendengar ucapan Naruto.

Naruto memegang kedua tangan Hinata yang masih menutupi dada lalu menurunkannya "Ya, tapi aku sebenarnya tidak setuju kau memakai gaun ini didepan umum"

"Sakura-chan dan Ino-chan yang memilihkan gaun ini untukku" kata Hinata pelan.

Naruto mendengus "Huh, sudah kuduga".

"A-Apa aku g-ganti saja?" Gagap Hinata yang gugup merasakan hembusan nafas Naruto ditengkuknya yang terbuka.

Naruto menarik nafas menghirup wangi Hinata yang bisa membuatnya merasa selalu tenang lalu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan "Sudah tidak ada waktu, perjalanan kesana cukup lama".

"Tapi, a-apa tidak apa-apa dengan ini?" tanya Hinata seraya menatap pantulan dirinya dan Naruto dicermin.

"Untuk kali ini aku mengijinkanmu memakainya" kata Naruto balas menatap mata amethyst Hinata dipantulan cermin "jadi percaya dirilah" lanjutnya. Dibalas anggukkan pelan dari Hinata.

"Baiklah, ayo segera berangkat, kita sudah terlambat"

Hinata meraih tas tangan yang sewarna dengan gaunnya di atas kasur. Lalu berjalan keluar kamar dengan tangan mungilnya yang digandeng tangan besar Naruto.

Naruto memarkirkan porche sport merahnya disamping mobil-mobil mewah lain yang sudah terparkir rapi didepan sebuah hotel berbintang lima, dimana tempat pesta pernikahan sahabatnya-Sasuke dan Sakura-diadakan. Melepas sealbealtnya dan keluar terlebih dulu dari mobil lalu membukakan pintu untuk gadis disampingnya.

Hinata memberikan senyum manisnya dan mengucapkan terimakasih pada Naruto. Naruto mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang langsung dirangkul oleh Hinata dengan malu-malu. Mereka berjalan beriringan memasuki hotel mewah yang sudah didekorasi sedemikian rupa untuk sebuah acara pernikahan. Saat memasuki ballroom hotel banyak tamu undangan yang menatap mereka berdua dengan ekspresi terpesona dan kagum ada juga yang iri melihatnya. Haha

"Oh lihat siapa yang datang?" Teriak seorang gadis berambut pirang sepinggang yang diikal ujungnya dengan antusias.

Orang-orang yang berdiri disamping gadis itu menoleh menatap Naruto dan Hinata yang berjalan kearah mereka.  
"Pasangan baru kita, oh Hinata-channn.. ya ampun kau benar-benar cantik malam ini" katanya seraya menarik Hinata mendekat kearahnya yang membuat Hinata melepaskan pegangannya pada lengan Naruto.

"Terima kasih Ino-chan" ucap Hinata tersenyum kearah sahabatnya itu.

"Tidak salah aku dan Sakura memilihkan gaun ini untukmu, apa kubilang pasti akan sangat cocok untukmu"

"I-Iya hihi"

"Ayo kita menemui Sakura dikamar pengantinnya. Para gadis juga ada disana"

Hinata menoleh menatap Naruto seolah meminta persetujuan dari pemuda itu yang langsung dibalas anggukkan pelan dan senyum tipis oleh Naruto. "Ayo Ino-chan"

Setelah Hinata dan Ino menjauh dan menghilang dibalik kerumunan Naruto berjalan mendekati teman-temannya "Yo." Memberikan tinjunya pada Sasuke "Selamat atas pernikahanmu Sasuke".

"Hn. Terima kasih" tersenyum tipis Sasuke membalas tinju Naruto dan memberi pelukan sahabat.

Shikamaru, Sai, Gaara, Kiba, dan Chouji membalas high five Naruto dan memberikan seringainya pada Naruto.

"Jadi.. bagaimana Naruto?" Tanya kiba.

Naruto tersenyum miring kearah mereka "yah.. seperti yang ingin kalian lihat".

Acara pernikahan itu berjalan dengan sangat meriah dimulai dari Sasuke dan Sakura yang menjadi tokoh utama dalam pesta pernikahan tersebut, pelemparan buket bunga yang disambut antusias para gadis lajang, musik klasik dan berdansa bersama pasangan. Pesta usai pada jam sebelas malam.

Dalam perjalanan pulang Naruto menghentikan mobilnya di tepi sebuah pantai yang terletak dibarat kota konoha.

"K-Kenapa kita berhenti disini Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata.

"Ingin mengenang masa lalu" jawab Naruto singkat.

Hinata memiringkan kelapanya menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi tidak mengerti.

Naruto terkekeh, gemas dengan ekspresi Hinata, sejenak mengalihkan pandangan dari Hinata untuk melepas jas hitamnya dan memakaikannya pada bahu Hinata yang terbuka "agar kau tidak kedinginan" katanya, melonggarkan ikatan dasi yang melingkar erat dikerahnya lalu melipat kedua lengan kemeja putihnya sampai siku. "Ayo kita keluar".

Naruto keluar dari mobilnya lalu berjalan ke arah tepi pantai disusul Hinata yang mengikuti langkahnya dibelakang dengan menjinjing heels nya. Setelah sampai ditepi pantai, Naruto mendudukan dirinya diatas pasir putih pantai yang halus lalu menepuk tempat disebelahnya mengisyaratkan Hinata untuk ikut duduk disampingnya.

Naruto dan Hinata terdiam menikmati suasana pantai yang sunyi hanya suara deburan ombak yang terdengar. Langit malam dengan tertabur bintang dan bulan yang bersinar dengan terang menjadi penerang satu-satunya di pantai itu.

Angin pantai yang sesekali berhembus membuat Hinata mengigil kedinginan meski ia sudah memakai jas Naruto tapi Hinata memang paling tidak tahan dengan udara malam.

Naruto menoleh menatap Hinata "kau masih kedinginan?" Yang dijawab anggukan pelan oleh Hinata. "Kemarilah" melingkarkan lengan kirinya dipinggang Hinata dan menarik tubuh Hinata agar merapat ketubuhnya sementara tangan kanannya menggenggam jemari Hinata memberikan kehangatan, sedikit demi sedikit tubuh Hinata menghangat "hangat?" Hinata mengangguk dan menyamankan posisinya dipelukan Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum dan mengecup puncak kelapa Hinata sekilas "kau ingat Hinata? Dulu saat pertama kali kita bertemu, saat kita masih kecil dan dipantai ini juga" Naruto menjeda sejenak kalimatnya untuk menghirup dalam-dalam aroma lavender yang menjadi ciri khas Hinata "waktu itu saat aku pertama melihatmu aku menganggapmu gadis yang aneh" Naruto terkekeh "bagaimana tidak? Kau menangis keras hanya karena tulisan yang kau gambar diatas pasir hilang karena tersapu ombak haha aku yang melihatmu menangis saat itu, menghampirimu mencoba menenangkanmu tapi kau malah semakin menangis keras, aku dibuat bingung olehmu padahal kita belum saling kenal, lalu aku berfikir akan membuatkan istana pasir untukmu asalkan kau mau berhenti menangis dan itu berhasil. Setelah kejadian itu kita selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama" Naruto tersenyum mengingat masa itu.

"Kau tau Hinata?" Tanya Naruto, Hinata mengangkat wajahnya menatap mata biru sapphire Naruto yang balas menatap mata amethyst nya intens "saat itu sampai sekarang aku sangat bersyukur dan beruntung bisa bertemu denganmu Hinata" menatap wajah gadis itu lekat-lekat Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Hinata, Hinata memejamkan kedua matanya. Naruto mengecup lembut keningnya lalu turun ke kedua kelopak mata, hidung mungilnya, kedua pipi Hinata yang merona dan yang terakhir bibir tipis berwarna peach menggoda milik Hinata.  
Naruto memberikan sedikit lumatan dibibir itu yang membuat darah Hinata langsung berdesir, Hinata meremas kemeja bagian depan Naruto dan dengan kaku dan lembut mulai membalas ciuman Naruto.  
Naruto yang merasa Hinata membalas ciumannya memindahkan tangannya ke tengkuk Hinata untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka, menyampaikan segala perasaan.

Naruto menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir Hinata, masih dengan menempelkan kening mereka "Aku mencintaimu, Hinata. Menikahlah denganku, aku akan selalu membahagiakanmu sampai akhir hayatku nanti"

Hinata menatap mata Naruto dengan mata amethyst nya yang berkaca-kaca "Aku juga mencintaimu Naruto-kun, setelah menikah berjanjilah padaku untuk selalu disampingku sampai akhir hayatku"

Naruto tersenyum lebar yang dibalas dengan senyuman manis oleh Hinata.

"Itu pasti Hinata"

 _Love your curves and all your edges_

 _All your perfect imperfections_

 _Give your all to me_

 _I'll give my all to you_

 _You're my end and my beginning_

'John Legend – All Of Me'

End^^

Arigatou^^ sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic sederhana dari seorang newbie ini^^ fic ini untuk hadiah ultah Hinata-nee sebenarnya -,- tapi aku terlambat publish ya? hehe

Okee selanjutnya maukah para reader memberi si newbie ini semangat untuk membuat fic baru dengan cara review, saran &/ kritik atau mungkin mau sekedar meninggalkan jejak hehe^^

Selamat Tahun Baru 2016 yeayy^^ Sampai jumpa\^^/


End file.
